1869-1871 MLB History:The Early Years
1869-Baseball is created. The first team in history was the Cinnanati Red Stockings. In the first ever game they deafeated the Great Westerns 45-9. The Niagaras defeated the Columbus 209-10, to this day the highest scoring baseball game. The Red Stokings went on a tear for 3 games defeating the Mutual Of New York, Atlantic Of Brooklyn, and Eckford of Brooklyn respectively 4-2, 32-10, and 34-5. The Eckford of Brooklyn deafeted the Muatal of New York 35-10. On August 4 the Red Stockings defeated the Eckford 45-12. On November 5 the Red Stockings finished the season an amazing 60-0! But on November 8 the Atlantic of Brooklyn defeated the reigning champion Eckfords to win the flag 1870-On June 14 the Red Stockings lost there first evr game after being 60-0 loosing to the Brooklyn Atlantics in and 11th inning thriller on a walk-off hit by Bob Ferguson. On June 20 The Philadelphia Athletics defeated Brooklyn 19-3 taking home the championchip flag. On July 27 the Red Stockings lost there first home game. On Septemer 13th the Mutuals took home the flag. On November 1 Chicago took home the flag after a controversial 7-5 victory. On November 24 the Red Stockings were vanished by president Bonde. 1871-On January 21 the Boston Red Stockings were founded.On May 17 ten clubs made up the NL. In late March 33 teams were established in the MLB. On May 4 the very first MLB game was played marking the first of more than 100 seasons with the Clevland Forest Citys loosing to Fort Wayne 2-0. On May 6 future Hall Of Famer Cap Anson makes his debut. On May 8 Erza Sutton hit the first home run in baseball history in the 4th inning in a 14-12 victory, also adding another home run in the 7th inning.Infielder Estaphan Enrique Bellan on May 9 became the first Hispanic player in MLB history at the age of 21. On Boston they introduced a scorecard with the picture of Harry Wright. The Red Stockings had a picture of a player on every home scorecard. 1871 (Continued)- Lip Pike collects 6 hit in a game on May 25 in a 25-10 victory for the Troy Makers. On June 19 a 9-0 forfeit was ruled to Fort Wayne because Lip Pike refused to use a ball that had been ripped. On June 28 Phillidelpia and the Troy Makers played a 49-33 affair in favor of Phillidelphia. Who totaled 42 hits 7 of them for Jon Radcliffe, and 6–8 days for Al Reach and Levi Meyerle. On July 3 the Troy defeated the Mutuals 37-16. The first black vs white machup the black won 17-16 in Chicago. Albert Spalding comes in relief for Harry Wright on July 10. On July 13 police had to restrain fans from attacking Troy. On August 9 first basemen Ned Conners make 20 putouts in a 9 inning game in a 10-7 loss. On August 21 Brooklyn beat Chicago 4-3 as pitcher Candy Cummings knocks in the game-winner. On August 28 Brooklyn replaced Fort Wayne in the NA. On September 4 Charlie Gloud hit the first grand slam in MLB history in a 6-3 win. On October 8 Chicago's stadium burned down due to the Great Chicago Fire. On October 18 New York's only pitcher was unavailable to pitch so they had to use a non-roster player and ended up winning 21-7 for the pennant. On October 30 the first ever MLB campionship was cliched by the Athletics over the White Stockings.